1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control knob device, and more particularly to a control knob device with a compact and simple assembling structure.
2. The Related Art
A control knob are used for various functions on many different types of device. Conventionally, the control knob, adapted for offering a degree of control to a user, is mounted to a main body of the device by a shaft. Related U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,313 entitled “Control Knob with Multiple Degrees of Freedom and Force feedback”, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a structure that the control knob is rigidly coupled to a pusher member of the device by the shaft for achieving fine and coarse adjustment. However, such structure is complicated and occupies a biggish space, as a result, adding the manufacturing cost, the assembling time and the volume of the designed device.